Love Can Break Any Stone
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: After 2 years of training in Japan...Something seems to have gone wrong, Ancient One send for the family's aid as one of their own is in grave danger...But what can they do against a maniac who can turn his opponents to stone statues? Warning: grab your plushies after chapter 9!
1. Chapter 1

**you can pretty much guess the fluffiness in this :) i wrote this half sleeping so sorry for mistakes...my brain won't turn off until this is up xD  
**

* * *

_Hey Bro,_

_For 2 years now you've been in Japan and...We miss you. WE keep wondering when you're gonna come home and to be honest...I'm going to smooch you in a bear hug xD Okay...Weird for being me but you get the idea.  
_

_Poor Donnie had to take his IT job again and this time he is more angry at the morons who owns a computer but doesn't know how to start the darn thing! He fricking exploded on a cranky old lady but he was scary so Mikey and I kept our distances...Until you were mentioned and poof!_

_Calm Donnie was back! You better get home soon coz I'm tempted to get My Night watcher costume out of my wardrobe again xD And we both know how much you hate it!_

_Raph_

_PS: Mikey's become a comic book seller, 6 comics and the lil'guy has scored 300$ on each book! EVERY week! Safer then being a clown on birthday parties right?_

* * *

Raph had almost forgotten that he had sent the letter 2 weeks later when April came over to him "Raph, this came in the mail to day, it was in an other envelope with my address on it" "Got to be Leo!" He grinned and torn the letter open, feeling how the couch bounced twice.

"I will read it out loud, calm down" He said and took one look at the letter before his emerald color just...Ran off his face and became as pale as he could get...Scaring everyone around him. Splinter took the letter and dread filled his body as Ancient One's hand write stared back at him:

_Come to Japan at once! Leonardo will not last much longer in his current state!_

* * *

**what do you know? i want to keep this from being a chapter fic but nope xDD to tired to think or see misspellings  
**

**but a new chapter will be posted...no promises thou, i'm going to try dead lines: either Saturdays or random day :) check you email everyday to be sure**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, the first reviews had a little fit (nothing bad xDD...yikes) and as i said before i will try to keep a reasonable update  
**

**and you will hate me fro doing this xDD i couldn't come up with a villain, Shredder is getting way to old, Bishop is getting to lame to write and Stockman...oh i'm not even gonna start on that lunatic in a jar (yes i'm still stuck on 2k3/2k7):P so i picked one of my own villains :)**

***sees some killing items*...hhehe ^-^' enjoy! *Zoom***

* * *

Mikey had been sitting like a ball for most of the copter ride and Raph finally got and uncurled him, before lifting up the younger and sat down again holding the poor ninja against his chest. They were all worried about their brother because Ancient one wouldn't go into detail about what happened, but they did find another note saying that they were to be picked up by Chikara-Shisho and Juto-Shisho...As if they weren't nervous enough already!

If the Ninja Tribunal had been involved Leo must have cut a fricking rift in time and space with his swords (that seemed to never brake after been repaired by God know how many times). Donnie was gripping the controls so hard his hands had turned white long ago and Splinter had tried to reach Leo through meditation but to no avail.

"I see them" Donnie announced and sure enough, there were they! Chikara in dragon form with Juto standing on her back, motioning to follow them. After about 5 or 10 minuets they arrived at the Ninja Tribunal Sanctuary, carefully landing the copter in a corner of the courtyard they all jumped out. More nervous then ever.

"Hamato Splinter, if only the circumstances had been better" Juto began as Chikara changed back to her human form "But, darkness has once again risen...A darkness from your past battles 2 years ago" Looking at each other they first thought about the Shredder but they were throw down the cliff when Chikara continued.

"It is not the Shredder you've fought...Nor Tengu Shredder...But the power he possess is dangerous enough" Reaching the huge door that led to the throne room a strange light welcomed them, in the middle of the room were piles of books and scrolls, some thrown carelessly aside, other yet to be opened and some were floathing around a levitating Kon. He was deep in concentration but suddenly and lightning hit him and he was thrown back...Only to be caught by Hisomi.

Nodding his thanks Kon picked two books and threw them aside "These once are useless as well! Hisomi, the dark magic book! they are the only once we have not gone through!" In a flash Hisomi was gone and Kon noticed the arrivals "I see we have finally lost control over the situation" He said and walked over to them, returning the over they gave him.

"I had no choice but to tell them...They are his family after all" Ancient One said as he walked over to the sphere that was in the room "Anything yet?" "No, Hisomi is gathering the dark magic books. Perhaps they hold something of this...Trinket you speak of, yet I have not found anything that matches your description of it.

Raph had been quiet for almost the whole ride and now he couldn't hold himself "Would someone tell me what's going on?! Where's Leo!" Splinter pinched the bridge of his nose as he could feel the headache slowly built up, but Kon only looked at him "When we find the trinket we will tell you" "Here comes Hisomi!" Mikey said looking at the huge door way leading to the library, but when the other looked they didn't see him...Until a few moments later.

Kon opened them all and went threw every page of the book, sometimes giving Ancient One a few to see if he recognized the pictures. This kept on for a few minuets until Ancient One gasped.

"Here! This is the amulet that man had!"

Creating an illusion for all of them to see, Mikey and Donnie almost fainted at the looks of it.

The amulet looked like a skull, with snake eyes and an in carving of a snake at the forehead and two snakes acting like hair strands "Looks like that lady with snake hair..." Mikey whispered, it took Donnie a few minuets to figure out what he meant "Medusa? Could be..."

"Michelangelo is correct"

"I am?"

"He is?!" Raph and Donnie blurred out, looking between Kon and their brother "This trinket holds a small amount of her power and was given to her servants that terrorized this land...Almost 200 years before the demon came and Oroku Saki were still one of us" "Dude, just say that you are Gods, sent down to hold a balance and we are done okay? No more creepy 'thousand years' talk!"

"As you wish"

"Thank you!...Now...Where is Leo?!"

Juto answered that by lowering the sphere that had been in the room...Only for him to curse in Ancient Japanese "Kon! The vines are still alive!"

"WHAT!"

Turning around his eyes held nothing but anger, true enough, the vines around the statue were still glowing red through the cracks. But the turtles couldn't care less about the vines...Their eyes were looked on the statue in front of them.

"Leo"

* * *

"...After he was hit in the back he was instantly turned to stone, and I had to bring him here hoping the Tribunal could help. We have been here for 2 months since then and I felt it was time for you to know why he has not answered your letters"

They had long been escorted to a chamber and Ancient One had brought them to speed...And they could almost see it in front of them

_***Flashback***_

_"I am surprised that the villagers accepted your appearance and were willing to keep it a secret" Ancient One said, looking up at the brown cloaked figure walking beside him with a basket slung over his shoulder, where their items from the markets rested. The crossed swords had not left their place either, resting in their scabbards on their master's shell.  
_

_"I'm not, the villagers were attacked and I helped them. It almost felt like I was in Central America again...Thou they didn't know I was a mutant turtle"_

_The figure turned his head and Ancient One could see the blue mask that was tied around the forest green face, dark brown eyes shining even thou the hood shadowed his face "True, very true and-...What is that fellow doing all the way up here?" Stopping in their tracks they saw a red cloaked figure on the road, with a strange necklace hanging on a long chain. Leo narrowed his eyes but nether the less he picked out a cloth and put some apples, a loaf of bread, dry fruit and a flask of wine (Leo didn't kow why they had bought 3 flask of that poison) and went to the stranger._

_"If your path is long take this" He said and placed the cloth by the strangers feet, where it opened a little and showed the food. When the strange looked up, the two had got quiet a bit away from him. "Splinter never mentioned you were this...honorable" "He had traveled far and just went on fumes...You'd be too"_

_A week later Ancient One were sitting on a flat rock watching Leo preform the kata he knew and used his swords for it, beside him were a basket of scrolls specifically for swordsmanship."You may take a brake" "Don't take brake at home, if the guys finds out...I won't hear the end of it" Leo said and suddenly stopped when he noticed something not to far from them...  
_

_The hooded stranger!_

_Ancient One was speechless at the sight of him but Leo felt a few of his scar ache like they were new...but these once hurt more..."Fuck..." He muttered before the figure shot towards him like a bullet._

_The poor old ninja master could barely make out Leo as two blurs clashed against each other, one green one red. Some times the hooded man stopped to look around where the turtle was before Leo kicked him like a foot ball, he smacked right into a boulder and shook his head to clear it but several kunai and shurikens trapped him and Leo stood in front of him.  
_

_"Now...Talk will your head is on your shoulders! Who are you?"_

_"You should know that dear pet..."_

_The hood fell back but before Leo could do anything the man struck him in the chest and Ancient One watched in horror as Leo was instantly turned to stone...His face twisted in shock and pain._

* * *

"Who ever he is knew Leonardo and he in turn knew him"

Raph got up and left the room, Splinter fell deep in thought and Donnie tucked Mikey in before joining him, wishing his father good night. Ancient One soon left as well to get some rest and some thinking. The old rat knew he couldn't focus so he got up and followed Raph, finding him in the throne room where Leo was.

"...-was he Leo? Please if you can hear me then tell me! You may be stone but I know you can hear me!" Raph begged as he grasped Leo's shoulders, feeling how cold the stone was "Please...Please..." Splinter watched how Raph slowly sunk to his knees and cried, hand finding Leo's free hand that wasn't holding a katana. Looking close Splinter could see that Leo's eyes were not visible...Like he had gone blind.

Making his way towards his heart broken soon he pulled him in a hug "I have tried to reach him through meditation...He is not there..." Raph shook his head in denial, saying over and over that Leo was there...That they would restore him to himself and find the bastard that did it...

...but how were they going to find the red cloaked stranger that seemed to be a ghost?

* * *

**second chapter :) longer then chapter one so if this is long enough tmntlover2013 then name how long you want it xDD next chapter will be up soon...just don't know when soon is coz of school :P  
**

**you barely have energy when you get home xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**clam down calm down xDD**

**i'm writing as fast as i can! I'm planning both chapter and when the mystery cloak dude is going to be revealed so be pe-...oh forget it xDD you guys are going volt nuts**

* * *

Walking outside helped a little...

Seeing his brother in his stone prison was torture!

Mikey sat down and sighed, feeling how his chest ached in pain. He wanted his big brother...Sure he had Donnie and Raph but Leo always knew how to comfort him. Suddenly a cry was heard nearby and Mikey got so scared he flew at least 2 feet before landing in a pile of himself, taking a closer look in the bushes there was a cage with...

A baby dragon?!

Going through his belt to see if he had something to get the cage open he found that his lock picks wouldn't work "Be right back lil'guy!"

...

"Now where did you say you found the poor thing?" Donnie asked, carrying his magic bag over his shoulder and Raph muttering behind him "Here!" Mikey parted the bushes and saw how their eyes went wide.

"Aww!"

"HOLY SHIT! It's a mini version of Leo's dragon!" Raph shouted, only then did Mikey take a closer look at the dragon and his jaw hit the ground...No jokes. Donnie opened his bag and got out a torch "Can you back away from the lock? This could burn you" He almost dropped the tool when the dragon did what he asked...He moved to the back of the cage!

Donnie closed his mouth with a pop and used the torch to get the lock open, Mikey carefully picked up the dragon and started to cuddle with it "Can I-...No of course I can't!" He stop himself but suddenly the dragon flapped his wings and flew away, causing the brother to go after it. After some turns, jumps and crashing, the dragon flew into the library and grabbed a book from the selves.

"Got ya!" Raph looked annoyed but inside he was almost dying of laughter! The baby dragon was so small that when he cupped his hands together the baby dragon disappeared...Only to plop it's little head from his trap. "I don't care if it looks like Leo's dragon! It's so cute!" Raph turned to see Donnie struggling to hold Mikey back, both smiling at the dragons trap. The second eldest grinned as he opened his hands and placed the dragon on Mikey's shoulder, picking up the book that had fallen.

Strangely the book had opened on a page about the cobra snake, looking at the dragon again the little runner took of again...This time he landed on Leo's sword that was in 'stone grip', the second resting in it's scabbard. "What are you trying to tell?!" Raph asked, holding the book and looked at the dragon that, surprisingly, shook his little head and pointed at a man statue by the door...Then the book...And then Leo...

Poor thing zipped to hide behind Leo when three explosions erupted, shaking the whole place and several book towers fell as the chi inside them erupted like volcanic beams, their bodies glowing in their chi markings.

"COBRA!"

* * *

Not to far away from there on the road, the man stop in his tracks when he heard a roar that sounded nonhuman screaming his name...The look of surprise soon turned into a grin of madness "They found him...Good!"

* * *

**and that's my cue to RUN THE HECK AWAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**School got in the way xDD found no energy to update till now**

* * *

_"You're not going anywhere!"  
_

_Leo sighed as is brothers went crazy of the news, he was to be sent to Japan for 2 years and Splinter refused to change his mind._

_"Raphael, You brother is going and that is fa-"_

_"WAS I TALKING TO YOU YA DAMN RAT?!"_

_Everyone's jaw and reached the floor by then and no one reacted much when he stormed out of the lair, Splinter's mind had stopped and the two youngest had fainted, Leo's head was tilted so his face was shadowed when he walked after Raph. _

_Knowing where his brother would go when he was looking for a fight and where he would go after, Leo waited for him by the second location. Soon he felt shaking arms surround him and he placed his hand on Raph's shaking forearm, stroking it to comfort his brother. Raph hid his face in Leo neck and cried, his emotions were erupting at the same time and he felt like braking apart._

_Slowly, the eldest turned around and pulled him against his chest and hugged him tight, kissing his temple, cheek and forehead to calm the younger._

_"W-Why do you h-have to g-go? W-we're only b-braking apart *sniff* when y-you're g-g-gone" Raph whispered and placed his ear on Leo's chest, listening to the soft sounds of Leo's heart. Leo did say anything as he placed a hand on the back of Raph's head and rocked them both, since the motion worked on a upset Mikey it should work with Raph...Which it did!_

_"I love you so much...I know how much this hurts you but...Please Raph, take care of them...Of the city" Leo mumbled and drew back to look into Raph, still tear-filled, eyes. The fire in them had gone out and made the amber eyes look dull. _

_Seeing the love in Leo's eyes, Raph nodded and lowered his head and felt how Leo placed a soft kiss on his forehead "I love you Raphael...You're my best friend and (God damnit if you tell them!) my favorite little brother"_

* * *

**flashback to the day when Leo left them and the last moment he shared with Raph before Cobra returned :) **

**I've noticed that I have so much to do so i would very much like to have someone who is willing to help out with the chapters, plz send a pm and i will make sure you get the chapter to work with.**

**just take your time to think about it if you want to help out and take you time writing the chapter.**

**would be very happy if help is given**


	5. Chapter 5

"When I find that bastard I swear I will lose it and go psycho on him!" Raph bellowed, smacking yet another pillar until it crumbled to the ground. Raph looked over to his other two brothers.

Donnie sat looking over a poster of the human anatomy looking for most vital spot that would cause Cobra paralysis and excruciating pain. Donnie always told everyone he was just an engineer not a doctor but from the look on Donnie's face with the poster of the human anatomy and all the medical books that were scattered on the ground this only meant on thing; Cobra was going to be vivisected alive.

Mikey on the other hand was playing with the baby dragon, calling him Leo. Raph and Donnie still remember the battle with Cobra that almost ended with Leo's death. Even though his childlike expression and happiness that he was showing everyone they all knew that Mikey was the one to look out for.

His rage towards Cobra was something that even Raph refused to cross; the only good thing was the little dragon. Raph believes that because the dragon looks almost like Leo when he is in his dragon form that it's the only thing keeping their baby brother sane.

Raph listen closely as Mikey was playing with the little dragon; laughing and smiling reminded him of all the good times he had with his brothers, especially with Leo.

* * *

"Got ya!" He laughed but the dragon just flopped up and down on Mikey's shell, if it really was Leo then he knew how ticklish Mikey was.

The dragon looked over towards Raph; Raph averted his eyes. Not wanting to remember Leo he tried to block out the little dragon and focus all of his attention on finding Cobra and skinning him until he told them how to fix Leo. Raph felt two small claws land on his shoulder, Raph tried to forget about the dragon but his curiosity got the better of him, taking a quick peek he slowly turned his head.

The little dragon just stared him in the eyes and somehow gave him a sense of comfort and protection.

'_Something Leo does when any of us needed saving.' _Raph thought.

Raph opened his hand to have the little dragon walk into it; instinctively the dragon walked into Raph's hand and still stared at him with his piercing light blue eyes. Raph was so caught up in the moment that he didn't hear Master Splinter call his name.

"Raphael." Splinter spoke. Raph broke out of his trance and turned his attention towards Splinter; the little dragon flew off Raph and landed on Leo's shoulder. The little dragon watched Splinter explain the situation with the Tribunal and what to do about Leonardo's state.

* * *

"It has come to my attention that we are dealing once again with Cobra my sons. We must tread carefully for your brother's sake." Splinter stated, just giving the news about Cobra and Leo's life in one sentence shredded ten years off but needed to continue.

"The amulet that turned your brother into stone is very powerful, just one look into the eyes will turn you into stone but there is a way to reverse but we need the amulet in whole. If there is even the slights crack the power of Medusa will be lost and your brother will remain in his stone imprisonment forever. I need you three to be on your toes, if any of you find Cobra do not I repeat do not engage him, use your chi to signal the Tribunal and follow him until they arrive.

They are able to resist the power of Medusa but only a short amount of time, we will use this to grab the amulet and return to save your brother. My sons, I need to know if you can put aside your mindset of revenge against Cobra. If you cannot do it for me then do it for your brother." Splinter said, turning his head towards Leo. The others followed suit, the vines continued to grow red and were also growing around Leo more and more.

"Master Splinter on our honor we will do whatever it takes to free Leo, even if we can't skin Cobra alive the next time we meet. Leo's life is more important to us than watching the life drain out of Cobra's eyes."

Raph said his gaze never broke from his older brother as they watch the pedestal that he was on start to descend into the floor. Leo was much safer in the underground cavern than out in the open.

* * *

"You didn't tell them the rest did you Splinter."

The Hamato family turned their heads towards the voice; it was Kon walking into the room with the book of dark magic floating around him.

"They need to know everything before they meet with this Cobra." Kon stated. Splinter sighed heavily the stress of Cobra's return and Leo's state was causing him to feel the pains in his heart that were at first only slight but started to grow stronger with every breathe he took.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Raph yelled. Kon looked Splinter in the eyes and shook his head.

"As your father has told you we need the amulet in whole to return your brother from stone but there is another condition about the amulet and your brother's state that you need to know." Kon said. Kon watched as the Hamato family held onto every word he just said as if it were there only life line to their brother.

"The amulet not only has to be in one piece but we need the person who casted the spell onto your brother, we need Cobra captured alive and brought here or else the amulet will not work and…"

"WHAT!" Kon was caught off by the outburst from the turtles. Each of the turtles in their own way was trying to find out what possible reason they had to deal with Cobra and not just killing him like they continued to do.

After twenty minutes of Raph yelling and ranting about Cobra and everything that they went though just to kill him and Donnie telling Kon that not only bring Cobra back here alive would be like bring a doe into a den full of starving lions. While Raph and Donnie continued on their never ending road of Cobra, Mikey just stood in silence looking at his elder brother and just placed his mind on an endless loop of everything Cobra had put Leo because of Leo the Lion, just thinking about it turned Mikey's blood to ice; sending shivers up his spine.

"If you let me explain then maybe we can get this over with, time is not on our side." Kon said rubbing index and thumb between his eyebrows. Raph and Donnie finally calmed down enough to listen to Kon's explanation while Mikey broke out his traced and just blankly stared at Kon. There was an eerie silence until Raph broke it.

"What do you mean time isn't on our side?" Raph asked. "Let me tell you first about Cobra and then we will get back to my earlier statement." Kon said. Raph nodded and Kon continued with his tale.

"The amulet will only work for someone on two conditions, if they are a descent of Medusa herself or if they are willing to give all of their humanity and will as a human to become what you turtles call a god. Losing everything that once made him a man and turning him into a creature bent on turning their most hated enemies to stones.

If they were to agree to this then the amulet becomes a part of them and even if we retrieve we cannot command it and will it to free your brother. Not only that if the amulet if taken away by force or a great distance away from its master it will not only stop working but shatter into dust; protecting itself and its master from anyone else trying to use its power. "

* * *

"Now for my earlier statement" Kon added. Walking over to Leo and opening his hand the little jumped off Leo's stone body and into Kon's palm.

"Your brother was turned to stone two months ago and has remained in this state since; I just got through the entire book about the amulet and have discovered once again something dire. The person in stone is still somewhat alive when they are transformed into this state but apportion of their life force is changed into a spirit animal.

Now we all know your brother's spirit animal is this dragon so we can all assume that this dragon is like your life line to your brother. But at a cost, the dragon life is connected to your brother and if anything happens to the dragon will happen to your brother." Kon said.

The turtles were uneasy as they looked at Leo and then the little dragon, Donnie was the only one with enough courage and strength to ask the dreaded question,

"So if the dragon were to get hurt then something would happened." Kon nodded, "So if the dragon were to die then…" Donnie couldn't finish his sentence but looked up to see Kon nod his head yes once again.

"Yes, if the dragon were to die then your brother would also, the stone statue of your brother would start to crack and then finally crumble into dust. " Kon said looking at the turtles.

Mikey finally collapsed and falling onto his knee he started balling out crying out Leo's name over and over. Don fell as the strength from his body finally dissipated into the air, using what he had left to comfort Mikey.

Raph stood strong for his younger brothers but sprinted out of the room to the outside patio, the sounds of Raph throwing everything he had in his stomach sent shivers up the Hamato family's spine. Splinter walked over to the nearest column that Raph didn't punch and leaned heavily against it. Kon closed his eyes and walked out of the room with the little dragon still in his hand. Looking over his shoulder to the Hamato family as it started to crack and crumble from everything that just happened.

'_May the forces of good be on your side Kame.'_ Kon thought carrying the dragon out of the room and into the chamber with the other Tribunal.

* * *

"You told them, didn't you?" the Ancient One asked. Kon looked over to the Ancient One and said, "It had to be known."

The Ancient One shook his head and walked out to join his family in their time of grieving.

Kon focused his energy into his hand until a transparent light blur orb appeared. The little dragon looked at this orb and walked into it. The flames that gave the chamber light quickly eased its glow just as the dragon and the orb combined, leaving the room in total darkness. The little dragon changed back into its true form, the blue flame that Leo received from the Chairman. The flame was strong and glowed brightly in the dark chamber.

Kon looked at the other Tribunal member and spoke,

"The flame is starting to fail and when the flame fails so will Leonardo's life."

* * *

**give your thanks to Shadow-star Hatake :) **

**right now i've n the hand of a nasty cold xP so my brain is a bit foggy xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm starting to wonder if I need a tissue box nearby xD**

* * *

"Calm down Raph. *crashing noise*ok then maybe just a little?" Mikey asked while holding the 'Dragon Leo' in his arms as he watch his older brother's fuse slowly reaching dwindle down and when it blew you better be in the next country.

Raph only calmed down a bit when the dragon sneezed and blue flames burst out of its mouth. This caused Mikey to jump in surprise and fall onto his bottom and knocking books down from the shelves; causing them to land all over and some even hitting his head.

"Come here knucklehead." Raph said extending his hand out to help Mikey. Mikey grab Raph's hand and with a little effort pulled Mikey to his feet. Shrugging his shoulders he started to remove a book from his head when the dragon dived at Mikey; causing him to drop the book on the ground. The little dragon flew and landed on the book cover. Staring at the turtles almost telepathically telling them to grab the book.

Don walked over and picked up the book; placing the little dragon on his shoulder he started to skim the each entry as his brothers looked over his shoulder.

"Ahem do you mind." Don asked with a annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry Donnie." Raph and Mikey said in unison. Raph walked back over to where Leo was being stored; lying on his shell he started to remember the first week without Leo.

_~Flashback~_

_Raph stretched his entire body as he made his way to kitchen. Mikey was making breakfast while Don was helping Splinter get into his seat. Raph took his place at the table and closed his eyes; trying to still hear the noise of steel slicing through the air or the sound of heavy breathing, something to remind him that his older brother was still here with them and not traveling to Japan to see the Ancient One. Donnie got Splinter his tea and everyone else coffee._

_"Shell" Don muttered under his breath. Everyone looked up to see that Donnie placed a cup of tea not just for Splinter but for._

_"Leo" Raph whispered._

_Splinter closed his eyes and bowed his head, Mikey went back to his cooking while Raph just stared into his mug. Donnie was about to take the cup when Splinter raised his hand, slowly Splinter stood up from his seat and walked over to the other cup of tea. Splinter picked up the mug with a shaking hand and walked over to the sink, emptying the cup into the sink he walked back over to his seat; leaving the empty mug on the counter to be cleaned._

_Silence took over the family, the only sound of in the make shift kitchen was the sizzling from the pan and even that was being blocked out. The empty chair at the head of the table was the only thing the family would stare at until Mikey started serving everyone._

_"Here you go guys one for everyone. Now can someone go get-"Mikey smacked his hand to his mouth._

_Looking down at his hand he saw the breakfast he made every day and the one extra plate he would make for Leo. Raph quickly stood up, taking the plate from Mikey's hand he quickly smashed the plate on the ground. Glass fragments and food spilled and scattered on the ground._

_"Raphael, what is the matter." Splinter demanded._

_Raph panted heavily, suppressing he instinct to yell, he sprinted out of the lair and into the sewers. Looking around to see if anyone followed him, Raph started to yell at the top of his lungs, smashing his fist into the stone wall of the sewer until his knuckles bled._

_Raph continued until all of his adrenaline vacated his body and he collapsed into a small stream of sewer water. Raph didn't care about getting wet in fact it helped out a lot. Masking the tears that started to form and fall off his face and into the small stream, his body shivering from the cold sewer as it met with his slightly warmer reptilian skin._

_'Nothing is gonna be the same' Raph thought._

_For the next few months the same routine still played out for the day, the morning breakfast where Donnie and Mikey forgot that Leo wasn't there anymore, causing Raph to run out the lair and return soaked and shivering from lying in the sewer water. Then the afternoon practice and sparring, and odd number placed one of the turtles on the side lines forced to watch and remember that their eldest brother was with his new master._

_Finally the evening would come and they would venture out to the roof tops, playing ninja tag or hide and seek, but when they either found everyone or tagged the last turtle they would remember that they were one turtle short. It was finally six months later that it fell into everyone's mind that Leo wasn't there. No more extra portions of breakfast or tea, no more pondering about their eldest brother. No, Leo was now out of their sync and soon they fell into their own little routines of what they did to pass the time until Leo returned._

_Letters back and forth about their adventures helped but on the holidays and each of their birthdays, each turtle face them with a solemn face; one person's disappearance left a void in everyone's life._

_~End of Flashback~_

Raph quickly wiped his face, tears started to form as he remembered the long nights he would stay up and wonder if Leo was going to step into the lair and 'I'm home.' Raph looked over to his younger brothers, Donnie was still reading the book that the little dragon landed on while Mikey was playing with the little dragon, and Splinter was communing with the Tribunal with the Ancient One on how to deal with Cobra.

"Got it" Donnie exclaimed, startling everyone in the room. The little dragon flew and landed on Donnie's shoulder while Raph and Mikey walked over and sat near Don.

"What did you find out Donnie?" Raph asked.

"I know how to find Cobra." Donnie stated. Mikey and Raph looked at each other

"Um…. Donnie know when Cobra's near cause of our chi marks." Mikey said.

Don shook his head and said, "Yes we know when he is near but we don't know where he is. With what I read this book we'll be able to find Cobra and get the Tribunal to drag him back here so we can free him and finally kill him."

Raph and Mikey smiled, Mikey was jumping up and down with excitement while Raph panted Donnie on the back.

"So how do we find him?" Mikey asked. Donnie looked at the ground with a sad look.

"Tell us Don what do we need to do to find Cobra." Raph stated. Donnie pointed at the little dragon.

"We need the dragon to focus some of Leo's chi energy so that we can follow it to find Cobra." Donnie stated. Raph and Mikey looked at each other, "English Don." Raph said with his arms crossed against his chest.

Don sighed, "Leo was the last person to see Cobra and to see the amulet. The amulet bonded Leo 'spirit with his when he used the amulet on him. So to find Cobra we need Leo but because he is still imprisoned in stone we need his spirit animal but in a different form, we need-" "To do no such thing."

Donnie, Raph, and Mikey turned around to see the Tribunal members, Splinter and the Ancient One standing behind them.

"You will not use your brother's spirit animal to find Cobra." Kon stated.

"Why the hell not, it's the only way to find Cobra and to free Leo." Raph barked back. Splinter glared at Raph.

"You don't know the other half of what would happen if your brother's spirit in its most vurenable state were to find Cobra." Kon said. Don, Raph, and Mikey looked at each other and then the little dragon that was now in Kon's palm.

"Yes, placing your brother's spirit animal into its purest state would help you find Cobra but at a cost." Kon took a deep breath concentrating, he forced energy into his palm and formed a sphere, the little dragon flew into the sphere and in a flash of blinding light the dragon turned into a bright blue flame.

"This is your brother's life force, given to him by the council and chairman of the Zodiac. This replaced Leo the Lion and gave your brother the freedom to return to you and never worry about disappearing ever again. In this form your brother's life is very fragile but it also very powerful. You can merge your chi with your brothers' and become unstoppable for a short period of time. But in doing so places your brother's life in danger because of what is already happening to him." "Wait what's happening to Leo?" Raph interjected.

"Look into the flame Kama and see what is happening." Kon said extending his arm out to the turtles. Each of them looked into the flame, flickering and sparking the warmth of the flame made each of them feel protected but when they stared deeper into the flame they started to see what Kon was trying to tell them.

"T-the flame its s-starting t-to…" Don tried to speak but he didn't have the courage to say because if what he said was true then stating it would make it the news even more discouraging.

"Yes Donatello, it is as you were saying the flame is slowly failing so your brother is dying. If we don't find Cobra in the next three days your brother will be forever entombed in his cold prison and begin to perish. "Kon stated.

There was silence throughout the room, no one dared to speak or move. It was almost like the earth itself stopped. Mikey collapsed to his knees and started to cry uncontrollable, Donnie tried to comfort Mikey but even he saw that once again Cobra held their eldest brother's life in his hands. Raph on the other hand stood strong for his family, shredding no tears he walked over to Kon and asked,

"What else do you need to tell us?"

Kon nodded, "Yes Kama, the three of you know that you can merge with your brother's flame and become unstoppable but the same can be said about Cobra. He holds a tremendous amount of power thanks to the amulet and more than likely planned for you three to use your brother's life force to track him down. If he gets a hold of your brother's life force and merges with it then we will no longer try to retrieve Cobra alive. We will-"

"Don't say it!" Mikey cried out covering his ears and shutting his eyes tightly.

Kon deeply sighed, "We will need to destroy Cobra and your brother as well."

Night had fallen onto the Ninja Tribunal, they already broken the news about Leonardo's life and the cost of find Cobra through their brother. Kon looked at the other members of the Tribunal and back at the sphere that he was still holding on. The flame was still flickering brightly in the dim lit chamber room; still they all could see the difference between the glows from yesterday to today.

Chikara and Juto walked over to Kon and stood in front of the flame, the blue light casting off a blue tint onto their bodies. Illuminating Chikara's green eyes and deeping Juto's sapphire eyes, Chikara was the first to break the silence,

"We need to find this Cobra and bring an end to this. If we don't not only would it mean another life lose to the amulet but also ensured chaos and destruction just as the Tengu Shredder."

"Yes but if we were to use Leonardo to find Cobra then we would be risking everyone's life if Leonardo's life were to fall his hands." Juto said.

* * *

Meanwhile~ (In the cave where they retrieved the second artifact of the Tengu Shredder)

Water trickled down off the stalagmites into small pools of water that emptied into a stream that ran out of the room. A hooded figure stood in the middle of the room where the location of the second artifact was being held. The figure carefully removed an object from a pouch that was tied around its waist. Slowly the figure placed the object in the water, the object slowly sank to the bottom of the pond. The figure watched as the pool of water to part and an underwater alter started to rise up from bottom of the pond. The figure stepped onto the water and made its way until he was greeted with a lead box adore with gold on the edges and a Greek mythological figure on the top.

Backing a way slowly the hooded figure slowly removed the hood from its head, revealing a human face with burn scar angling across from the top of the head over the left eye and onto its ear, green scales appeared under his ear and ran until they were they met his jaw. He opened his now eyes which were now yellow and cat eyed; his smile revealed his teeth were now sharp and pointed at the tip. The top of his head was shaved with only a little fuzz left on the top.

He rubbed his hand over the encarved figure and whispered

"Soon my Master, once those turtles use the dragon to find me you and I will turn everything to stone for my name is Cobra."

* * *

The scales of Leonardo's life were going back and forth. If they were to find Cobra through Leo's flame they would risk Cobra using that power but if they didn't Leo would be lost and Cobra would be roaming the world in search for more power and the heads of the Hamato family.

* * *

**very sorry for the late chapter!  
**

**and i have to once again give credit to Shadow-Star Hatake for helping me out :3 very unsure of how many chapter i want this to be...perhaps 11 or 12 is enough**


	7. Chapter 7

When the Hamato family heard about what was happening to Leo and the consequences of what could happen if Leo's avatar were to fall into the hands of Cobra forced the worst out of everyone. Mikey continued to sob most the night; laying his head on his father's lap while clinging tightly to his waist. Anytime anyone tried to remove Mikey from Splinter side, he would shake his head and rub the tears that were falling off his eyes and onto his father's tear soaked kimono.

Raph on the other hand went berserk and started thrashing the temple until Kon kicked him out and into the forest where he could focus all of his rage and frustration on things less priceless. Hopefully when Raph would return he would be less like his wild uncontrollable self and more of the big brother that his younger brothers could lean on.

But the cool headed Donnie just sat in front of his stoned older brother and talked to him about anything he could think of. Everything that they had gone through to things that he never got the chance to talk to him about. Donnie kept his eyes closed the whole time when he spoke to his eldest brother; imagining him in the flesh rather than the stone figure comforted him. Donnie remembered a time when after the events with Draco and being sent to future where there was nothing but destruction and chaos caused by the Shredder.

It was bad enough that he was placed during a time where his brothers no longer called themselves that but worse of all being the cause for each of their deaths. Leo would skip meals, hours of sleep, being both emotional and physical exhausted just to make sure that he was fine. Anytime he awoke from one of nightmares about the period he was in, Leo would be the first to rush in and comfort him for the night. Rubbing soothing circles on his shell and lending his shoulder for Donnie's tears. Donnie needed Leo more than anyone would believe but with everything that has been happening to them and the over whelming odds against them it was almost hopeless to save Leo in time. Something that was shattering each of the Hamato family's hearts bit by bit.

'_Please Leo hold on, we'll get you back...somehow' _Donnie thought falling asleep between Leo and his father's side.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

It was close to midnight and Raph was still taking out his aggression on the forest. Anything that moved or was in his way Raph tore through that obstacle and continued to hunt for Cobra. Just because the Tribunal, the Ancient One, and his father told him not to go looking for Cobra didn't mean he was going to listen. At this point of time and anger, really the only person that could break him out of his trance was Leo. But the memory of his brother in his stone prison and Kon's warning kept replaying in his mind, which made his exhausted bruised body continue to move forward. The only thing that was keeping him from being in his older brother's arms was the one causing his family all of this grief and pain; Cobra.

"Argh!" Raph yelled smashing his fist into the trunk of a tree. Raph pressed his shell against the tree trunk, collapsing on the ground, Raph looked around to see if anyone followed him. Seeing no one was near, Raph let out a small sob that grew and grew until he finally broke down. Calling out the name of the brother that couldn't hear his voice, the brother who left them for two years, the brother who now is on the verge of dying.

Raph's entire body shook at these thoughts. Suddenly Raph felt a small presence on his shoulder, slowly opening his eyes Raph turned his head to see Leo's avatar looking at him.

"Hey there little fella." Raph whispered opening the palm of his hand the little dragon jumped from his shoulder and into his hands. Raph watched as the little dragon walked in a circle in his hands until it finally stopped and started to lie down but instead of resting its head the dragon just looked up at Raph and stared at him.

Raph and the little dragon sat together in silence, the only sound was the wind blowing the leaves of the trees and all the little creatures that lived in the forest.

"What do you want me to do?" Raph asked the dragon. Dragon just stared at Raph, standing back up the dragon turned around and stared at the trail of destruction Raph left.

"What me to go back?" Raph asked. The dragon shook his head. "Then what, the only other thing to do is continue on this path of destruction or what Master Splinter and Leo do best and mediate." The dragon nodded his head.

Raph cocked his head to the side. "You want me to keep destroying the forest?" Losing the last of his patience the dragon blew blue flames into Raph's face. Raph dropped the dragon and covered his face.

"What the hell was that for!?" Raph yelled. The dragon just stared at him, Raph chuckled.

'Just like all the fights me and Leo out in.' Raph thought.

Raph waved his arms in surrender, "Alright , alright, I'll mediate."

Raph sighed, "This is going to be a pain." Getting himself ready to mediate, the little dragon flew into his cupped hands. Raph shrugged at this, closing his eyes, he lowered his breathing and his heart rate.

The dragon watched as Raph was getting closer and closer to the astral plane, just as Raph was about to enter the astral plane the little dragon's eyes started glowing white; Raph's chi marks appeared on his body and started growing just as strongly as the dragon.

* * *

_~Astral Plane~_

_Raph slowly opened his eyes. The astral plane was just as it normally was; nothing but white. Raph looked around to see something was different this time._

'_A door' Raph thought. Walking over to the door, Raph took the knob between his fingers and slowly opened the door. The still confused Raph walked through the door into what appeared to be another world. The door Raph used slammed shut and merged itself back with the world. Raph jumped at the door and started slamming his fist in the air trying to get the door to reappear._

"_You know you're just hitting the air, right?"_

_Raph's entire body froze, slowly turning around to the voice Raph stared with wide eyes._

"_Leo." Raph muttered._

_Raph ran over to his older brother, Raph was about to throw himself at Leo but a small barrier appeared between them. Raph growled and started pounding the barrier walls; desperately trying to get to his older brother. Leo shook his head, "It's never going to work Raph."_

_Raph was breathing heavily looked at Leo._

_Leo was transparent but looked like his normal self and not the stone figure that was in the Tribunal temple. But what boiled Raph's blood were cuffs on his arms and legs, and one on his neck. They all connected to a longer chain that was bolted to the ground a few feet away from where Leo was sitting. A picture of a cobra was engraved on the cuff on Leo's neck. Leo smiled sadly both of his hands were cuffed together but when he stood on his knees he was able to place his hands on the face of the barrier. Raph followed Leo's lead and placed his hands on the face of the barrier._

_They both smiled, may have been a barrier separating them but they both were together again._

"_Leo how am I talking to you, Splinter has tried over and over to contact you but he was never able to reach you. We all thought that meant you were dead." Raph said looking away from his older brother's gaze._

_Leo smiled and said, "I think you know the answer Raph. My avatar is the key to all of this."_

_The ground started to shake, Leo and Raph looked at the bolt that was holding the chain. The bolt glowed with a Cobra on the side of it. The chain that was allowing Leo to get as close as he could to Raph was starting to drag him away from Raph._

"_LEO!" Raph shouted._

_Leo struggled as the chain was growing shorter and shorter._

"_Raph I give you permission to use my avatar to find Cobra. Use me to find him, stop him so that he doesn't resurrect her!" Leo shouted, looking at the bolt and the chain he knew there connection was about to be cut off._

"_Who?" Raph shouted. Raph fell to his knees the ground under him was crumbling and the ceiling and walls were starting to cave in around him. Raph knew he had to cut his connection with Leo or else he would be trapped in the astral plane but he had to know who they had to stop Cobra from._

_Leo struggled more and to get back to Raph but the more he struggled the more the chain shorten. Leo looked up at Raph, Leo knew he wasn't going to leave unless he got his answer but it would only make Raph want to stay more._

"_Raphael it's time to leave. Use me to find Cobra and stop him." Leo commanded. With little strength left in his body Leo concentrated all of it to push Raph out of the astral plane and back into his own mind. The chain finally stopped when Raph was pushed out the room._

_Leo collapsed on the ground in exhaustion, his body was starting to become more and more translucent but that wasn't the whole picture. Leo knew that if Raph saw what was truly happening to him that he would have tried to stay to help him or tried to bring their father and little brothers to his side. Leo closed his eyes and let out a sigh, the mark of Cobra on his cuffs started to glow brightly. Leo kept his eyes tightly closed, biting the bottom of his lip. His legs and arms were completely turned to stone, the magic from the amulet was stronger than he thought and was now making its way across his plastron. And if it reaches his heart and turned it to stone not only would Leo be trapped but he would just be another vessel for his master._

'_Please Raph forget about me and stop Cobra. I rather die than have him use me to enslave the world with her.' Leo thought._

* * *

~Back in the Forest~

Raph slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. Looking up, Raph saw it was getting close to morning and his family was probably worried about him. Raph looked down in his lap, Leo's avatar was sleeping in his lap with his head resting on his knee. Rah chuckled, carefully picking the dragon up into his hands Raph started to make his journey back to his family to tell them the news.

It was about an hour later when Raph returned to the temple. Mikey was still clinging to their father's lap while Donnie sat in front of Leo. Splinter looked up from Mikey and said, "Raphael where have you been all night? We were all very worried about your safety."

"Sorry master but I needed to clear my head and I needed to talk to someone." Raph said as he walked over to his father and baby brother. Sitting in front of their father, Raph told Splinter about what happened to him and even the part with his meeting with Leo.

As soon as Leo's name came up, Mikey and Donnie broke out of their respective trances and place all of their attention on Raph. Raph talked about what was happening to Leo and what he wanted them to do.

"So Leo does want us to use his avatar to find Cobra." Donnie said. Raph nodded.

"Yeah he was pretty adamant about it. And that we need to stop Cobra from doing something else, something about his true master and resurrecting her or something."

Donnie closed his eyes and concentrated on everything he had read about the Cobra. Mikey on the other hand looked at Raph and Leo's avatar. Picking the dragon up Mikey was about to try and make contact with Leo when Raph yelled at him to stop.

"Mikey I just got back from wherever I was and from the looks of it; it doesn't look like the connection will be there. Beside look at Leo's avatar." Mikey looked down at the dragon. The once vibrant blue and silver armored green skin dragon was now had pale green skin and when he blew his flame it was smaller and weaker than before. Mikey pulled the dragon closer to his face and started to cry once again.

"So you have returned."

* * *

The Hamato family turned to see the Tribunal stand in the doorway with the Ancient One. Kon walked over to Mikey and with some resistant took Leo's avatar from Mikey and walked back over to the Tribunal. Mikey quickly stood up and was about to run over and take Leo's avatar back when Raph and Donnie grabbed him by his arms and pulled him back over to their father.

Kon once again concentrated until an orb appeared in his hand, dropping the dragon into the orb, everyone watched as the dragon started to change its form into a flame.

"See what is happening to your brother." Kon stated. Every watched the flame glow starting to grow smaller and smaller.

"We all know what is happening and we can still do nothing." Kon said.

Raph stood up and walked over the Tribunal.

"There is something. I made contact with Leo and he wants us to use his avatar to find Cobra. He doesn't care about the consequences, just to find Cobra and stop him from stopping whatever he is trying to resurrecting someone." Raph stated.

Kon looked at Raph and asked, "Did your brother tell you about this person's identity?" Raph shook his head,

"No, our connection got cut off." Donnie jumped up and yelled,

"I know who Cobra is trying to resurrect."

Everyone turned their attention on Donnie.

"Remember the amulet was Medusa's head and in turn, turned Leo to stone. Cobra gave up his humanity so he could use the amulet. Don't you guys get it , Cobra is trying to bring back Medusa so they can turn the world to stone and everyone to stone." Donnie stated.

There was silence in the room. Donnie looked at his father for answers, Raph looked at Leo he knew he had to be strong for their brothers and father, Mikey once again cling to their father's lap wiping the tears away on his father's tear soaked kimono while Splinter rubbing his paw in soothing pattern.

* * *

The sound of clapping startled everyone. Everyone turned their attention to Leo's stone figure. The hooded figure started walking from behind Leo and continued clapping. Everyone sprung up and with their weapons out. The figure removed the hood on its head.

Raph cursed under his breath.

"Cobra" Raph muttered.

"So we meet again turtles. Now I believe you have something of mine." Cobra stated pointing his arm that was covered by the robe he was wearing at the orb with Leo's flame.

Everyone stood in front of Kon.

"You're never gonna get him. We're freeing Leo and then finally ridding ourselves of everything you have done to this family." Raph roared.

"You will not stop me, my followers and I will have the flame and there will be nothing to stop me from standing by my Master's side." Cobra snickered.

"Oh yeah, I don't see your so called followers." Mikey stated.

Cobra broke out in laughter. Cobra closed his eyes and concentrated and said, "You want proof of my army? Well you're gonna wish you hadn't."

Cobra removed his robes; revealing his entire upper torso covered in scales, his arms also had scales that ran all across his arms until it reached his wrist. His lower torso was covered by pants that were loosely tied at the waist by some rope. Cobra raised his arms in the air grasping with both hands the amulet he yelled,

"My comrades hear my call come to my aid so that our Master can once again walk this world and make it our own."

The ground started shaking and cracking all around them. As the ground split arms and hands started to break through the cracks.

"What the hell are they?" Raph yelled.

"Demons of Hades" Kon said.

Inhuman shrieks pierced the air. Everyone covered their ears and watched in horror. The room was filling up quickly with demons of Hades. Every time they looked away, more and more demons rose up from the cracks in the floor.

Cobra grinned as he watched the turtles and the Tribunal fight the endless onslaught. When they took one down two more arrived in its place. Everyone gathered together at the other end of the room, there was no end to this battle.

Looking down at the amulet in his hands Cobra brought the amulet to his face and whispered into it,

"Soon my master, the demons will rid myself of the turtles and I will finally have Leonardo's power to return you to the material world."

* * *

**i'm almost on the edge my self here :3  
**

**no i'm not x3 me and SSH are planing ahead here...just don't flip plz**


	8. Authors note

**school is interfering with everything so the chapters takes forever to be put up XP **

**I don't deserve to be here XD**

**But I have a one-shot (longest I've ever written) just you know I'm not dead, ya could say it's a sequel to one of my stories but you'll find out when it's up x), just some crazy things left and hence I can unleash it's craziness on you guys**

**But I'm not dead at least so yay for that and once again I am sooooooo sorry for the lateness of chapters **


	9. Chapter 8 - chapter up

**2 months hard work by Shadow Star-hatake so plz be nice **

* * *

The battle between Hades Demons and the Hamato family raged on. Even with the help of the Ninja Tribunal and the Ancient One everyone knew that this was a losing battle. As soon as they took one demon down two others would appear in its place, exhaustion started to take its toll on them. Blood and sweat pour off everyone's bodies but they still kept fighting with one goal on their minds; Leo.

Everyone knew that they were at the end of their luck as they felt the wall of the cave on their back. The demons started to slowly walk closer to everyone until some yelled,

"Stop"

The demon abruptly stopped, everyone turned their heads to the voice. The demons parted in the middle and started to kneel and bow their heads as Cobra descended from the platform. Raph stood protectively in front of his younger brothers and father as Cobra came face to face with everyone. Raph growled as Cobra stretch his arm out with his palm facing up.

"Well?" Cobra asked.

"Well what you ass hole? You want us to get on our hands and knees and beg for our lives, well you better get back to your master cause even in death I'm not lowering my head to you." Raph snapped back.

"Please, that's the least of your concern. Now I believe you know its time to go." Cobra said.

Raph cocked his head to the side and asked, "What do you mean its time to go?"

Cobra rolled his eyes and said, "Not you, you idiot I mean the one person that could stop me."

Everyone's back stiffened as Leo's avatar appeared in the crook of Koh's sleeve.

"Now Leo you know that if you come with me then I will spare everyone and if you don't well... turning to stone will be something they will be begging me to do to them."

"Do you dare try and guilt my brother into something Cobra. He'll never go to as long as I live." Raph yelled. "Us too" Donnie and Mikey added.

"But turtles this isn't your decision its your brothers and all I'm doing tell your brothers the facts and as you can tell you three don't have a say." Cobra said as he stared at Leo's avatar.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey quickly ran and covered Leo's line of sight as if it was the only way to save their brother.

* * *

Cobra was starting to lose his patience but he wasn't too upset about it because he had one ace up his sleeve. Cobra slowly reached into his robe's sleeve as the everyone's attention was turned to Leo's avatar. Grasping the object of his desire in his hands he smirked and turned his attention back to everyone. Cobra took a few steps back from everyone and turned his attention back to his army of demons.

"It's time Phineas" Cobra whispered to the leader of the army. Phineas nodded his head, he turned his attention to his army. Letting out an ear bursting shriek all of the demons ran back into the divider between the human realm and demon.

**A.N: Phineas is a Greek man that tried to use the head of Medusa to turn Perseus to stone because he stole his betrothed.**

"What the shell is going on Cobra?!" Raph yelled. Cobra ignored Raph's comments, still facing everyone he asked one last time,

"Will you turn your brother over to me now or I can't tell for certain that you will live through this."

No one moved, no one spoke because no one cared about what was about to come, call they cared about was saving the one person that was willing to lay his life on the line if his family was in danger.

"I warned you." Cobra snickered.

Cobra turned his back to the turtles and walked over to the crack in the floor. Slowly Cobra took his arm out of his sleeve and held out a vital of mysterious blue liquid. The Tribunal, Ancient One, and Splinter's eyes widened.  
Koh yelled out, "No! Creature do you not know what will happen if you use it."

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm doing" Cobra snickered as his fingers slowly let off the vital.

"Quickly my friends, we must not let that vital drop into Hades." Ancient commanded.

Everyone quickly ran over to Cobra but were forced to stop when Cobra yelled out,

"Now Phineas!"

Demons from Hades jumped out from the shadows and began to block everyone from Cobra. The struggle to Cobra showed no side was backing down. Cobra was about to drop the vital when in a small gust of wind the vital was whisked away by Leo's avatar. Leo's avatar flew around everyone with the vital in his talons.

Koh used this distraction to focus his chi energy and pushed the demons back into the crack. Koh started to mediate as the demons once again started to climb back out of the crack but by the time the demons were about to break through Koh was able to place a barrier strong enough to take the barge of demons desperately trying to get through.

Leo was circling everyone with the vital still in his talons.

"That's all you got Cobra?" Mikey said snidely.

Cobra's shoulders started to shake uncontrollably, Cobra was covering is stomach as if he was in pain while the hood his robes fell on top of his head. Everyone looked at each other then back at Cobra. Cobra peeked his eyes out from under his hood.

"You idiots, do you realize what is about to happen." Cobra laughed out.

No understood what was about to happen nor could their eyes deceive them.

Cobra stretched out his arm with his palm facing out, slowly his fingers started close and to everyone's horror they heard the cries of Leo's avatar that was still flying above their heads. Leo's avatar was floating in midair but was curled up into a little ball but he still held onto the vital. A mark of a snake appeared on his back and started to glow brightly. Everyone looked over to Cobra and saw that Cobra's eyes were glowing bright red.

"You monster leave my brother alone!" Mikey yelled he was about to run over to Cobra when he was stopped by the sound of Leo's avatar once again shrieking out in pain.

"Come turtles don't you want to hurt me for what I did to your brother? Oh, you can't because now I have everything I want. Now Leo it's time to return home." Cobra spoke.

Leo's avatar started to float over to Cobra, everyone wanted to stop but each time they tried to move towards Leo or Cobra he would close his fingers closer together. Soon Leo was in the hands of Cobra.

"Fools did you really think I didn't have a plan. Now i have your brother and the vital and with this I can turn the world to stone with my one true master." Cobra said.

Cobra grasped Leo in his hand and with his other hand he took the vital, using his teeth Cobra grasped the cork that was holding the mysterious blue liquid in and spit it out onto the ground near everyone.

Cobra looked at everyone with a victorious grin.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that what's in this vital wouldn't work unless a being of pure energy was to deliver it to me because if I were to use it or drink it they would die. You must read those scroll more carefully."

Cobra quickly drank the mysterious blue liquid, throwing the vital down on the ground and letting the glass shatter on the ground he used this small distraction to finally get Leo's power. Cobra covered Leo's avatar with both hands and forced him into his true state. The blue flame still dimly glowed in Cobra's hands and with his finally words to everyone Cobra said,

"I'll see you all in hell."

* * *

Cobra engulfed the blue flame into his body.

"NO, LEO!" everyone yelled.

Cobra's body was soon engulfed in the blue flame but he didn't yell out in pain but started to laugh uncontrollably, his eyes widened as if they could fall out of his sockets and with his finally act that everyone could see he stretched his arms out to his sides; strongly clenching his hands together no one could believe what they were seeing. The blue flame finally finished engulfing Cobra, changing his body and morphing his mind into a being of unimaginably power but at a cost.

Cobra transformed into a being of both half snake and half lion. His face was fully transformed into a snake but his body was that of Leo the lion. His front left paw and back paws were that of Leo the Lion but his right front paw was that of a snake tail. At his back side grew not one but two tails, one of a lion and the other the end of a rattle snake.

"Dear God" Splinter whispered. The Ancient One and Tribunal nodded in agreement while Raph, Donnie, and Mikey stood in utter shock at what they were seeing.

"What the shell is that!?" Raph exclaimed.

"The cost of power" Koh stated. Cobra on the other hand just stood in front of everyone, motionless.

"What do you mean?" Don asked.

"I'll explain my sons" Splinter said stepping in front of the Tribunal. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey turned and faced their father while he took a deep breath in and sighed.

"My sons, when Cobra absorbed your brother he did not do that without a cost. The power of the blue flame comes from Leo the Lion and can only be used by the one he deems worthy of its power and protection. When your brother's life force was replaced with Leo the Lions and then replaced with the blue flame after he left, Leonardo still required a small portion of Leo the Lion's life force. After Leonardo was turned to stone and his life force was turned back into the blue flame Leo the Lion's power went with it.

Now that Cobra has taken it we will not be able to save your brother, I am sorry my sons but the only way to stop Cobra and save your brother is to kill Cobra. If we kill Cobra your brother's soul will be free but because it has been separated from your brother for such a long time it can not hold its form anymore and because Cobra isn't going to be able to free your brother, his body will remain entombed in stone."

No one moved, no one talked everything seemed surreal to the brothers. They had to stop Cobra to save there brother and the world but what would life be like living without their older brother. Sure they have been living without him for a few months plus the time they spent with his body entombed in stone but they still had that little fragment of hope that he would be free. Now there was nothing, no matter what they did they would lose their older brother.

Raph, Mikey, and Donnie turned and faced Cobra. Cobra's eyes started to flutter.

"My son's Cobra is starting to awaken we must finish this." Splinter yelled getting into battle position. The Tribunal and the Ancient One gathered their weapons and readied themselves with Splinter. But Raph, Donnie, and Mikey just stood in the same position as before with their heads down as they stared at the ground. The same thoughts passed through each of their minds as if they were communicating to each other without words.

* * *

_'We have to save Leo and kill Cobra.' _Donnie thought.

_'But we can't kill him without killing Leo.'_Raph answered.

_'No, don't you dare even think about killing Leo just to get to Cobra there has to be another way.' _Mikey shouted, tears started to roll off his face.

_'Mikey I understand were you are standing but this is what Leo would want-'_ Donnie tried to say but Mikey cut him off.

_'Leo must live there is no purpose in this life without him. Right Raph?' _Mikey stated looking over to Raph. Donnie turned his face to Raph who was on the verge of tears.

Raph blinked his eyes a few times, trying so hard to be strong for his younger brothers.

_'I love Leo and would give my life to save him anytime of the say. But this is bigger than anything else we have faced and if we don't stop Cobra then Leo will bear even more guilt than he already does with the fact his power is being used to kill everyone on this planet. I talked to Leo and he said that we must stop Cobra, even if its at the cost of his life. No matter how time pass we will live on, not for ourselves anymore; this is for Leo.' _Raph said.

Mikey wiped the tears away from his face and nodded his head. The carefree little brother disappeared and was replaced with a warrior. The same with Donnie, the genius engineer was gone now the only thing that mattered to him was freeing his brother's soul.

Raph stood between his brothers, a cool unemotionally face showed that even if it cost his life he would free Leo.

_'Goodbye Leo, I hope we'll meet again in the next life.' _Raph thought.

* * *

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey focused all of chi energy into their weapons, light shined off their bodies changing their bodies into their their dragon avatar forms.

Each dragon roared and flew into battle. Cobra, now fully awaken roared loudly jumped onto his hind legs and just as he fell back onto all fours the ground started to shake and the ground started to fall apart. The Tribunal, Ancient One, and Splinter jumped and scattered as the ground started to be swallowed up. The barrier that was keeping the demons at bay cracked enough that that all the demons started to gather and climb back up into the human realm.

While the Ninja Tribunal, Ancient One, and Splinter battle the demons of Hades Raph, Donnie, and Mikey battle Cobra. But even their combined strength was no match to the blue flame.

"Hahaha this is what true power is all about, now die under the power of the blue flame." Cobra yelled. Blue fire flew out of Cobra mouth, the brothers barely dodged the flames. Mikey was able to fly under the flames and ram his body into Cobra's legs, Cobra closed his mouth and was starting to fall backwards when Donnie and Raph used their tails and wrapped them against Cobra's neck. Fly as high as they could they flung Cobra into the opposite wall.

Cobra shook his head and just smiled at the brother and once again started up laughing.

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all knew that they had to keep fighting but exhaustion started to creep up on them and forced them out of their dragon avatar states.

Cobra slowly walked towards to the exhausted brothers. They were all panting heavily, glaring at Cobra as he loomed over them. Cobra was readying to end the turtle's lives; blue fire was overflowing out of the mouth as he slowly started to open.

But as Cobra was about to breathe out the flame did a strong light shine out of the brothers chest. The brothers looked down to see the light shining out from where their hearts were, the light bind Cobra. Cobra struggled to free himself but the light proved to be stronger than even him.

"What this can't be! Nothing is stronger than I, no one is stronger than the blue flame. How is this possible!?" Cobra shouted panicking under the binds that were slowly lowering him to the ground.

"It is possible when you have something greater to protect then yourself"

* * *

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey looked around to the source of that voice. Slowly a figure shined out of the binds that were holding Cobra, revealing their lost brother.

Leo was still bearing the chains that Raph discovered on him when he meet him in the astral plane but, Leo was even paler and more transparent than before. They all knew he was the verge of death.

"Guys its time to let me go" Leo said with a sad smile.

Mikey and Donnie shook their heads in disagreement but Rah knew that this had to happen.

"I give you the last of my life force to finish this my brother. Remember no matter what I will always be your brother." Leo said turning back towards Cobra he started to walk back into the light. Just as he disappeared small balls of light that were the size of fireflies flew towards the brothers. The light absorbed into the brother transforming their bodies into light. As the light dimmed out did three figures loom over Cobra.

Cobra's eyes widen as the three figures fully revealed themselves.

"It can't be." Cobra mutter.

There stood three Zodiac each brimming with power.

"This ends now Cobra." Donnie said raising his hand in front of Cobra.

"Now its time to finish this once and for all." Mikey added placing his hand on top of Donnies'.

"We'll free Leo and make sure you never go near him again. This is the last time you ever hurt this family." Raph said joining his hand with his younger brothers.

Each one of them focused all of their power into this finally attack. As light from the three brothers formed and stored into a ball did Cobra throw his last words at the family.

"Even in death my Master will rise back and take back this world. You will never be safe, you will never be free."

* * *

With nothing else to say the three brother focused the ball into a beam of light that engulfed Cobra. Cobra cried out in pain and agony as the power of the Zodiacs took over his body and soul and vaporized it into nothing.

When the light died out, nothing was left of Cobra only the large grater from the brother's combined attacked. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey's bodies glowed as their bodies turned back to normal. The demons of Hades ran back to the hole between the worlds when Cobra was killed. The crack slowly started close onto itself. The Tribunal, Ancient One, and Splinter walked over to Raph, Donnie, and Mikey.

The small balls of light floated in their cupped hands. The three balls of light formed into one slight larger ball of light that now floated in Mikey's hands. Raph and Donnie placed their hands on Mikey's shoulder. Mikey didn't know if it was him or the presence of his brother's hands but his whole body was shaking.

"It's time my son. Time to let him go." Splinter said in such a low voice that it was barely audible. Splinter placed his paws on Mikey's hands and nodded his head.

Slowly Mikey closed his hands around the ball of light, finally closing the light off into his hands. When Mikey parted his hands the small ball of light was no more, there was no more Leo left in this world anymore.

_'Until we meet again my brothers' _Leo said as he slowly made his way to the afterlife.


	10. Chapter 9

**i'm as speechless as you are O_O**

* * *

Chapter 9

It was a few hour after the battle with Cobra did everyone return to mourn Leo's death at the Ninja Tribunal Sanctuary and to see if what the Ninja Tribunal stated was true. Just as everyone turn into the room that held Leo's stone figure did it finally hit them.

Leo was dead.

The stone figure that once stood high on a pedestal covered with vines in the middle of the room was a pile of crumple stone. The turtles were the first ones to gather around the remains of Leo's stone body and completely broke down. Mikey fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollably in his hands. Don joined his baby brother and pulled him to his plastron; resting his chin on top of Mikey's head they both tried to hold each other together. Raph cupped some of the crumbled stone of his brother into his hands, lightly pressing his cupped hands to his face, Raph fell to his knees sobbing crying out his brother and best friend's name.

Splinter joined his sons in mourning along with the Ancient One and Tribunal. The Hamato family decided to leave two days later back to New York, the Ancient One returned to his home to gather Leo's belongings for the Hamato family to return home with. Don called April while Raph called Casey to break the news about Leo's death.

With no body to bring home nor to bury all the family could do was carry Leo's spare mask and katanas on the long trek home.

* * *

That was five months ago.

Life changed for the worst when the Hamato family returned home. There was no life at all, Mikey would lay on Leo's bed clinging to the blankets and crying himself to sleep. Nightmares of what took place from the moment they discovered Leo turned to stone to his self-sacrifice but what's different about Leo's death in Mikey's nightmare is that Mikey is the one killing Leo while he keeps asking,

"Why?"

Donnie on the other hand grieved by throwing himself into his inventions and books. Every time he completed a project he would take it apart and reassemble it; a never ending loop that kept Donnie's mind focused on something other than the big gaping hole in his heart. Rarely eating or sleeping Donnie would work himself to exhaustion never stepping foot out of his lab when his brothers or father were around.

Donnie blamed himself for not being able to figure out a way to same Leo from Cobra after each and every attack against him. Don was the brainiac of the family but he was clueless to stopping Cobra from ripping the family apart. Now Donnie couldn't even put the pieces of the puzzle back together because of the Leo shape hole that glued the family together was gone.

Raph tried to keep the family together but every time he tried to help one of his brothers they would push him away. The only thing he could do was keep them alive through what little food and sleep he could get into them. But after three months of taking care of his brothers did Raph start to give up. Raph was Raph but he could never be Leo or take his place. Raph would spend his nights out bashing the heads of foot and purple dragons with Casey, coming home with cuts and bruises that he would treat himself.

Just like his brothers Raph blamed himself for Leo's death thinking that it was all his fault that he wasn't strong enough to save him that he couldn't keep his promise to keep the family together nor that they would all return home. Raph took all the blame and weight of the family on his own shoulders and that was what was killing him slowly from the inside out.

Splinter excluded himself in his chambers, Raph could tell that Splinter was getting weaker and sicker and with the thoughts of his lost son and family falling off they knew that he was starting to give up. Raph tried everything he could to help but Splinter would just remain silent as Raph pleaded though the doors to Splinter's chamber. All Splinter would do day in and out was staring at his eldest son mask that laid on the table in front of him. The katanas that Leo cherished and used day after day were hanging beside him on a stand near his bed.

At times, Splinter would use a high advance and dangerous mediation technique to see if he could see commune with Leo's soul in the afterlife but all Splinter would receive was his eldest son's door that was sealed with chains all across with a symbol of a snake burned into the frame. Cobra still haunted his son even in death and that was what was killing him. The fact he was unable to protect his son while all his life, Leo would protect his brothers and himself from the dangers outside the wall of the lair.

* * *

The emptiness and despair from Leo's death was starting to crush everyone to the brink of suicide. Mikey was the first;

Mikey left the lair one night and traveled along the train tracks near the underground city. The rocks to the city were extremely unsteady and could collapse at any moment. But Mikey didn't care, the voices in his head blaming him for his brother's death were growing louder and louder. Nothing Mikey did could to stop the voices that were slowly driving him madness, all he could think about was to end it.

Walking up the entrance of the underground city, Mikey looked around and remembered all the memories he had with his brothers when they first discovered the city and the people they encountered. A large rock that was holding up a crumpling support beam caught Mikey's eye. Mikey stared at the large for a few minutes then taking out one of his nunchucks he raised it in the air and just as he was about to throw it, causing the rock to move and the support beam to crush him did he hear his name being called out.

"MIKEY!"

Mikey turned to the source of the voice to see Raph and Donnie sprinting towards him. At first Mikey thought it was just a figment of his imagination but when Mikey found himself being pinned down by his older brothers that the shock brought him back to his senses. Mikey started thrashing as his older brothers pinned down his legs and arms yelling,

"LET ME GO! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY! THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE THE VOICES STOP!"

Raph and Donnie looked at each other then back at their baby brother who had tears leaking off the sides of his face; staining his mask. Mikey choking and sniffling was the only noise heard in the underground city. Raph and Donnie thought Mikey had finished and fallen asleep but just as the pressure from Mikey's arms and legs lessen did Mikey roll over; knocking his brothers over to the edge of the entrance. Mikey looked at his brother and choked out a parting message to them,

"I-I'm s-sorry"

Mikey threw his nunchucks with all his might, collapsing on the ground just as the nunchucks made contact with large rock. The rock started crumple and break from the force of the nunchucks. Raph and Donnie sprinted over to Mikey's shaking body, pulling Mikey onto their shoulders they ran towards the entrance as the rocks from the ceiling started to fall onto their heads.

The turtles were able to get Mikey out but now they had to keep a constant eye on him. They called their humans friends who they had little contact beside Raph and Casey with to help. April and Casey decided to move into one of the spare rooms the guys had. No one dared to offer Leo's old room. It was the only thing that kept everyone sane, believing that one day the doors would open and they would hear the noise of the air being cut by a katana in the dojo. While April trended to Mikey, Casey tried to get both Donnie and Raph back to their old selves with little success.

* * *

After a week since Mikey's suicide attempt did the shadow move over to Don.

Donnie was working late one night once again reassembling engine of the battle shell. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Donnie took a step back at the engine. Donnie started fidgeting in place seeing that he had nothing else to work on to keep his mind busy he started replaying the past events that forced him to become reclusive from his friends and family. Mikey's suicide attempt made Donnie start thinking about the end, his baby brother's tear stained mask and sad smile was edged into his mind and nothing he could do made the image disappear. Sometimes when Donnie's body shut down from complete exhaustion the image of his baby brother's face from the underground city and his eldest brother's stone figure overlapped causing a loop of never ending nightmares.

Donnie looked at his chemistry set that was sitting collecting dust in the corner of the room. Donnie placed the engine block on the ground and placed the chemistry set on the table, carefully Donnie started combining chemicals to create a toxic gas that could make him sleep forever. Donnie carefully wrote out a note on why he did it and placed it under a picture of his family that sat on top of his desk. Closing off the doors to the lap Donnie combined the last two chemicals together and placed them on his work bench. The fumes from the chemicals started to fill the lab, Donnie started coughing and gaping from them but still refused to open the sealed lab doors, his eye lids grew heavier and heavier. Just as Donnie was about to lose conscious did the doors to the lab fly open. A shadowy figure ran over to him pulling Donnie's limp body over his shoulder the shadowy figure carried Donnie out of the lab. That was all Donnie could remember before he passed out.

It was the two days later when Donnie woke up in his room after his failed suicide attempt. April explained to Donnie it was Raph went to check up on him and when his attempts to reach him failed he tried to open the lab door. When Raph found that the door was bolt shut he gather Casey to help him kick the door down. That's when Raph found Donnie barely conscious in the lab. At first they believe that it was an accident due to exhaustion and mislabeled test tubes and chemicals but then April found the note under the picture of their family huddled together by the wall of televisions.

* * *

The note read as thus:

_To my brothers, father and friends by the time you read I will longed from this world. I cannot leave with recurring nightmares or images of what happened to Leo. I try and cope with the sadness of losing our eldest brother by throwing myself into my work, by piecing together things from around the lair. I try and try to fix anything I could get my hands on so that I could forget the one thing I couldn't. Our family has fallen apart and nothing we do seems to fix it. I understand that Raph is trying everything he can to try and push our family back together but it's not working. I love you all to bottom of my heart but I can't deal with this any longer. Please stay strong without me._

_Hamato Donatello_

April placed the back down on her lap and peered at Donnie's face. Though Donnie turned his back to April she could still see the tears that were rolling down his face. April pulled the blanket over Donnie's shaking frame. Donnie clutched the blanket with shaking hands pulling them over to his wet eyes. April placed a comforting hand on Donnie's shoulder looking over at the picture of the guys that Donnie kept on his desk, she sat in silence as Donnie continued to weep.

* * *

It wasn't even day when Raph almost successful commit suicide.

Raph just finished his rounds on checking up on his younger brothers before pausing at his doors. Raph leaned heavily against the doors going back in forth in his mind about the events that have transpired.

'_First Mikey and now Don'_

Raph began thinking about all the years that Leo was with them and how he was able to keep the peace and happiness in the family. With him gone there was pretty much nothing left to live for, his two younger brothers that he promised to protect tried to kill themselves due to the sorrow and endless voices that echoed in their heads.

_'Well join the club'_

Raph understood exactly what his brothers were going through but he had to remain strong for them. Out in public he was the strong now elder brother but in the privacy of his own room he was just a terrified turtle that not only lost his best friend but witnessed on a daily basics his family slowly tearing themselves apart. There was no one there for him to lean on anymore, April was dealing with Donnie and Casey was on Mikey watch; Splinter just remained in his chambers in almost catatonic state. Raph looked at the sais that were in his belt then to his room.

Raph walked towards his room and quietly opened and shut the doors. The room had no light no real furniture. Raph walked over to his hammock and reach under his pillow. Pulling out the object he was looking for Raph leaned his shell against the back of the wall. Cradling one of his sais Raph stared at the one thing he really cared about in the world; Leo. It was a picture of the two of them when they were younger and they first received their mask. Raph and Leo both had one of their arms around each other shoulders. Leo was smiling at the camera giving a peace sign while Raph was grinning ear to raising his fist in the air. Raph smiled at the picture before noticing his cheeks were dammed. Raph didn't even try to wipe the tears the rolled off his face and onto the floor.

Grabbing one of his sais with his free hand he whispered,

"Wait for me Leo, I'll be joining you soon."

In a quick flick of the wrist Raph cut both of his wrist with his sais, care not to get the picture dirty he stared at the picture as his vision blurred. The pool of blood under his body started to grow larger, Raph slowly laid the picture on his plastron right on top of his heart. As his eyes grew heavier and heavier Raph didn't know if it was from the blood loss but he could swear he saw Leo staring back at him with a sad look on his face.

Leo mouthed the words,

_"Don't forget your promise, never give up"_

* * *

April and Casey were the ones to discover Raph in his room two hours later. They were worried about him when they were unable to locate him. Casey carried Raph to out of the room while April got their spare room setup, Mikey and Don walked out of their room just as Casey rushed out with Raph's limp body. When Mikey and Don saw the small trail of blood behind Casey they immediately jumped into action. April and Donnie examined both of Raph's wrist thanking God that cuts were shallow. Donnie and April worked on Raph's wrist while Casey and Mikey got the equipment for the transfusion ready.

One problem with the transfusion was that no one was a match except Leo but they were thankful that Don had all of them donate blood from time to time encase the matching blood donor couldn't be located. While Mikey got the bags of Leo's blood while April got the needle inserted into Raph's arm. It was an ongoing watch as Raph remained unconscious for the next two days. Donnie and Mikey broke out of their trances when they saw how badly they needed each other.

It was a month later when news came in that changed everything.

* * *

Everyone was gather near the pond in the lair when before they knew it everything went white. When everyone opened their eyes they were greeted by a great beast that was over six stories high.

"I am the Zodiac King are you the family and friends of Hamato Leonardo?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then I ask you, what would like most in the world?"

Raph stepped forwarded and answered, "Our brother Leo he was taken from us by a wicked creature that only wanted to use him for his power. Leo gave up his life so that the world and us could live another day."

"I know that young one I ask you because your brother's Zodiac has been pleading your case."

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

The Zodiac King motioned to his side, Leo the Lion stepped forward towards everyone.

"I witnessed what became of your brother and my heart has been weeping ever since. I have been pleading since then for them to approve of an ancient technique that if done correctly by the deceased loved ones would give that person their life back."

Everyone was shocked at this, no one dared to move or breath. Believing that at any moment they would realize it was all just a cruel dream.

Leo the Lion shook his head.

"This is no dream. I have finally gotten the case approved and called each and every one of you the moment I received their grace. Now I must warn you that this will be a dangerous and painful trial but if you all agree then we can begin on bringing Leo back into this world."

* * *

Everyone jumped with joy and happiness, tears rolled down of few of their faces as the news of Leo's return finally sunk in. No one took another moment to think when they agreed to bringing Leo home.

Leo the Lion informed them that each and every one had to give a portion of their own life force energy but if anything was even slightly off then all would be lost. No more bringing Leo home and their life expectancy would be cut dramatically short but, if done correctly their own life force would not only bring Leo back but would remain living inside him keeping their life expectancy would remain the same.

"But wait even if the technique works Leo's life force won't have anything to bond with it, his body was destroyed by Cobra." Donnie said.

The Zodiac King and Leo the Lion looked at each other and nodded.

"Do not worry young ones we have taken care of that ourselves. Now if there is anything else to be asked now is the time to ask." The Zodiac King stated.

Everyone shook their heads, Leo the Lion motioned towards the large 6 pointed star shaped pattern that stretched a crossed the room. Everyone had to stand on one of the points.

Raph stood at the head while Mikey and Don stood beside him. Casey and April stood at the last two ends while Splinter stood placing Raph.

"Are you all ready?" Leo the Lion asked. Everyone stared at Leo the Lion and nodded.

"Ok, let's begin"


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously On 'Love Can Brake Any Stone':_

_Everyone jumped with joy and happiness, tears rolled down of few of their faces as the news of Leo's return finally sunk in. No one took another moment to think when they agreed to bringing Leo home._

_Leo the Lion informed them that each and every one had to give a portion of their own life force energy but if anything was even slightly off then all would be lost. No more bringing Leo home and their life expectancy would be cut dramatically short but, if done correctly their own life force would not only bring Leo back but would remain living inside him keeping their life expectancy would remain the same._

_"But wait even if the technique works Leo's life force won't have anything to bond with it, his body was destroyed by Cobra." Donnie said._

_The Zodiac King and Leo the Lion looked at each other and nodded._

_"Do not worry young ones we have taken care of that ourselves. Now if there is anything else to be asked now is the time to ask." The Zodiac King stated._

_Everyone shook their heads, Leo the Lion motioned towards the large 6 pointed star shaped pattern that stretched a crossed the room. Everyone had to stand on one of the points._

_Raph stood at the head while Mikey and Don stood beside him. Casey and April stood at the last two ends while Splinter stood placing Raph._

_"Are you all ready?" Leo the Lion asked. Everyone stared at Leo the Lion and nodded._

_"Ok, let's begin"_

* * *

**Alright guys!**

**everyone having their plushies, tissue boxes and good load of excitement ready?**

**then start read! x)**

* * *

Everyone ready themselves as the 6 pointed star started to glow red.

"You must remain as you are until the star glows blue. Each of you must give a portion to the star in order for Leonardo to return! Focus all of your energy, now!" The Zodiac King yelled.

For Splinter, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey it was easy for them to focus their minds and energy into the star. Each section of their respective point on the star glowed from a deep blood red to a bright sapphire blue. But for Casey and April they were struggling to the point of exhaustion. The longer they failed at sending parts of their life force the more and the ceremony destroyed them from the inside out.

"You must focus, if you don't you will not only die but you will take your friends with you." The Zodiac King yelled.

"It's not working…I can't make my life force leave me…can't you help us?" Casey said struggling to catch him breath.

"We need help." April add.

The Zodiac King shook his head.  
"Once the ceremony starts there is no turning back, outsiders are forbidden to interfere or else they risk the lives of the people in it."

"Let us help them" Mikey cried.

"Yeah we have trained all of our lives there must be a way for us to help them." Donnie stated.

"If you were to help them you would be dooming yourself, the amount of life force energy you have already given could kill you, helping them will lead you to your death." The Zodiac King stated.

Splinter looked at his sons and their friends. He knew in his heart that his sons nor their friends would not forgive him for his selfish action but if there was a chance to save his eldest son then he would take the chance. Splinter was an old rat that had already outlived the life expectancy of a common rat.

'_A father should never bury his son'_ Splinter thought.

* * *

Using the same ancient technique he used to contact Leo for the last 6 months Splinter focused the rest of his life force energy into his portion of the star. The point of the start grew brighter as Splinter continued to pour everything he had into it. The energy poured out of his point and into April and Casey's'. Everyone watched as Splinter started to disappear into small balls of lights that sort of resembled fireflies.

"Father what you are doing!?" Raph cried.

Splinter forced a smile onto his face, turning his head to face his sons as his eye lids started to feel heavy saying,

"My sons I have lived a long and happy life. But now it's time for me to depart, I must join Master Yoshi in the other life while you stay here with your brother. Don't blame your brother for this, I have seen the end for a long time and just continued to ignore it for the guilt of Leonardo's death has not only been looming over me, but all of you. You must stay together no matter what happens after this. Please do this not for just me for yourselves and your brother. I love you my sons with all my heart."

Mikey wiped the tears from his eyes as Donnie started to sniffle a bit. Raph was standing strong for his brother but if you looked down you could see his hands were tightly balled up into a fist, shaking. As Splinter's body disappeared did the star start to glow so brightly that everyone had to cover their eyes. Every turned back to the middle of the star to see a large blue flame, floating seamlessly.

As the lights of from the star died out and the blue flame grew brighter and brighter. Everyone collapsed on the ground just as the last ball of light from Splinter's body disappeared. While every started to grieve from Splinter's sacrifice did Leo the Lion step forward. Using his powers as a Zodiac, Leo the Lion picked up the turtles and their human friends and moved them outside of the star and next to the Zodiac King.

* * *

"Now my friends it is my turn to help Leonardo." Leo the Lion said, staring at the blue flame.

"What are you going to do?" Mikey asked.

"My duty as the Zodiac and my duty to the family that I have lived with." Leo the Lion stated, turning his back to everyone.

Leo the Lion inhaled as deeply as he could, when he drew a deep enough breathe Leo the Lion roared as loudly as he could. Everyone was forced to cover their ears and watched as Leo the Lion's body was starting to become transparent.

"What's going on? What's he doing?" Raph demanded.

"Leo the Lion was a part of your brother for years and had to watch as you almost lost him to Cobra long ago. But Leonardo was lucky and he was able to return to you three even though his time was up the day you were mutated. Now that your brother has been taken away from you once again by Cobra, Leo the Lion decided long ago that if anything were to happen to your brother that he would do anything to save him, even giving up his life to him. Leo the Lion is now giving up his body and transferring it into the blue flame that once held your brother's life force." The Zodiac King stated.

Everyone was frozen, Splinter gave up his life to give Leo his blue flame life force and now Leo the Lion was giving up his body for him. They all knew Leo would never forgive himself knowing that the lost their father and the Zodiac's lost their Lion just to save him.

The Zodiac King chuckled, "Do not worry, Leo the Lion is still very much alive not in body but in spirit, he will remain here and each night you will be able to see him as his true form; stars."

* * *

Though they still worried about what Leo was going to do them all knew that there was no going back. Leo the Lions body disappeared into millions of little stars that floated away into the night sky. The blue flame grew brighter and brighter and as everyone covered their eyes did they hear a voice.

Everyone turned their ears towards the noise to see Leo laying in the middle of the ground where the blue flame and Leo the Lion were. Everyone ran to Leo, Raph lifted Leo into his arms, lightly shaking him as everyone cried out his name.

Leo slowly opened his eyes, his eyes that were once brown now were a deep sapphire blue. Peering closer into his eyes you could also say he had stars into his eyes. The Zodiac King explained briefly that Leo now was embedded with some of the powers of a Zodiac.

"I'm alive" Leo said in a horsed voice.

"LEO!" Everyone cried out. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey grabbed onto Leo as if their lives depended on it while Casey and April cried happy tears and hugged each other.

"What's going on, I thought I died?" Leo asked as his brother backed off him.

Everyone looked at each other as if they had no idea how to tell them what has happened to them the past 6 months. The Zodiac King stepped forward, gentle placing a finger on top of Leo's head, the Zodiac King started to fill Leo's mind with that had happened and what had become of Leo the Lion and their father. When the Zodiac King took his finger way did Leo stare at everyone asking,

"Why? Why did you guys do that, you needed father more than I? Why did you have to sacrifice lives for mine." Leo demanded.

"Hamato Leonardo, you have not only seen what happened to your father and Leo the Lion but also your family. They all need you more than you want to believe, take your time to think about it." The Zodiac King stated.

Everyone sat in silence, Leo stood up and walked over to where Splinter was, all that was left of Splinter was his walking stick. Leo bent down and picked up the stick. The walking stick might had been very light but at that moment the stick was as heavy as lead. Tears started to roll off of Leo's face and dripped down onto the walking stick.

Everyone joined Leo as they mourned Splinter's death.

After an hour of mourning Leo gathered everyone to return home. The Zodiac King bowed his head and teleported everyone back to the lair.

* * *

A few days after Leo's return and Splinter's death everyone traveled to Casey grandmother's farm. Every stood in silence as they walked up to a great oak tree that grew far past the farmhouse.

Leo placed a marked with Splinter's name craved into it, after the marker was carefully placed against the tree, Leo gently leaned Splinter's walking stick against it. Leo slowly stepped back and bowed his head, walking back to his brothers and friends. Everyone stood in a line and began to pray. The wind blew lightly against their skins almost like Splinter was communicating with them. Walking slowly away from the marker, Raph stopped and placed his hand on Leo's shoulder signaling to him that they needed to talk for a bit,

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Raph asked. Everyone nodded and began walking back into the farmhouse.

"Leo, you know that Splinter what he did so that we still could have you back, right?" Raph asked.

Leo nodded, "Yeah I know, I still don't expect it but I understand why he did it." Raph snaked his arm around Leo's shoulder pulling him closer Raph whispered into his ear

"I love you bro so don't you dare go dying on us again."

Leo nodded.

Though it was a promise he would fight to keep he knew that one day his time would come when he must move onto the next life but he only hoped it would be a long time from then. Little did they know that as Leo made his promise to his family did his eyes start to glow, Raph called his brothers to come over and see what was happening to Leo.

* * *

No one knew that Leo's new found life and powers from Leo the Lion were a signal to something big.

In an underground cavern stood alter with a coffin residing on top of it. Looking closer a mark of a snake started to glow bright red, a clicking noise echoed throughout the room as the lid started to raise. Smoke poured out of the room while the silhouette of a body rise from the coffin. The two bright red lights glowed from the silhouette, the only noise that could be heard was the noise of hissing.


	12. Chapter 12 - Epilogue

6 Months had passed since Leo returned and they lost Splinter but to be honest they had been prepared for when Splinter finally passed, he had outlived a normal rat by the time he had found them. As long as they had Leo around they would be fine.

Right now they had duck taped him to the couch for a movie marathon and it was the only way to keep him away from the dojo and for them to know that their big brother was with them, but somehow during switching of films (from some kind of comedy to Narnia, because Mikey liked the lion in it) Leo had slipped out of the tape and scared Donnie half to death when the poor thing turned around holding the popcorn bowls.

While Mikey and Raph tried to find their calming point Leo stood hugging Donnie in an attempt to calm him down, Donnie was blushing against Leo's chest mumbling something about him being mean, Leo just shrugged and replied "Payback for the pranks" after that they sat down and enjoyed the movie and Leo looked at Mikey every time the lion appeared in the movie. Raph shrugged as he gave him his wolf like grin (Raph has sharp canines), giving a sigh Leo flipped Mikey's mask sideways.

"I'm not a lion Mikey and i'm NOT Aslan, i'm a turtle with a trouble magnet that i don't have a shit clue how to turn off!" He said and snatched a soda from Raph's 6-pack, but he did even bother.

"Did you just curse?!"

"You do it all the time"

"THIS IS YOU WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

"So?"

Donnie and Mikey grinned as the two eldest got in an other argument that they hadn't had in 6 months. "Things back to normal?" Mikey asked, but Donnie held up a finger and nodded his head when they heard how chaos erupted from the Dojo where they had run.

"NOW they are!" He said and they clanged their soda cans together.

* * *

**Alrighty, another story done and over, not to sure if i'll continue about the Medusa part and i don't wanna bother poor Shadow Star-Hatake to much, coz i have ALOT of free time on my hands and ppl is really busy sooooo...  
**

**i might throw up some funny things in 'Age and Pranks' now and then until i feel like starting another multi (Sure I have Sari Broken Fall on-going atm but a whole new one) x)**

**Happy Easter!**


End file.
